To Whom it May Concern
by superdope
Summary: To the one who deserves a second chance. Hinata Shintani  Includes Usui and Misaki.


**A/N: So I just finished watching Kaichou wa Maid-sama. All 27 episodes. It was too good, and I am absolutely in love with Usui. I'm so happy that Misaki finally realized she loved him too! But that left one unhappy camper. I wanted so badly to hate Hinata, but I just couldn't! He's too sweet and too loveable. (I'm gonna read the manga!)**

**So I finally decided that if anyone should get a second chance at love, it would be him. **

**If I owned Kaichou wa Maid-sama, Hinata would ACTUALLY get a second chance. Hopefully this fanfiction will suffice. **

**To Whom it May Concern**

**Chapter 1**

Hinata gave a shaky sigh and rolled over on the dusty cot. He pulled the worn-down blanket to his chin and sunk his teeth into his bottom lip.

_So are you going to leave me just because of this?_

Hinata groaned and rolled over, causing a puff of dust to shoot out from the the cot. He had never seen Misaki-chan so... red before. He had never seen her fumble for words, or say something with such vulnerable and big eyes. Those liquid topaz eyes... Misaki-chan always spoke with confident ringing in her authoritative voice, her eyes hard, solid eyes sparkling with strength.

How could Takumi do that to his Misaki-chan?

The shock felt just two hours before still lingered in Hinata's body and he remembered the occasion clearly, as if it had just happened... two hours ago.

"I wonder if Misa-chan will be seeing Usui out in the alley tonight?" Erika-san pondered out loud as some of the last of the costumers left and the other maids began to sweep. Hinata looked around and found himself to be the last man there, aside from the Idiot Trio. "I kinda feel bad about that fortune I gave him. You don't think he took it too personally, do you?"

"You know he's always there when she takes out the trash." the Manager clad in blue smiled, while whispering something about flowers under her breath. Hinata's head snapped up and he quickly counted the maids. All were to be found. Except one.

Hinata rose quickly, almost knocking the table to the side. He turned on his heel and sped out of the cafe, fear creeping like a shadow over his heart. His balloon was deflating faster than planned, and he suddenly found himself out of breath without the energy to blow back some hopeful air into it. He almost didn't hear the awkward goodbye from the manager as his pace quickened into a wild dash for the alley to the left of the cafe's doors.

Hinata skidded to a stop as he saw Misaki-chan and Takumi standing parallel. Takumi looked away from Misaki-chan, his hands stuffed into his pockets. _A rejection_, Hinata hoped with a guilty heart. _Anything but a confession_.

"So you're going to leave me just because of this?"

Time seemed to stop. All things seemed inconsequential other than Takumi and Misaki-chan. And the little silver dagger pointing its tip at Hinata's chest.

The walk home was slow, unintentionally giving Hinata too much time to think. To think about a little girl's smile and the blessed, warm taste of cherry-flavored candy on a rainy day when you can't help but cry. To think about what the boy's in Middle School said. To think about a smirk and green eyes that only seemed warm to a particular girl. Green eyes that waged war and had promised to kill at the cost of holding her near. To rip out a throat.

The night seemed colder than usual. And the dagger never left its spot.

* * *

><p>Stripping down to a tee shirt and sweats passed in a blur and it was no time before trying to sleep for some several minutes had melted into simple thoughts of smiles and topaz eyes. <em>It wasn't actually a confession, <em>Hinata reminded himself halfheartedly, a frown glued on his face. _So just fill your lungs and keep looking for that opportunity. That moment when all seems lost, that moment when __the storm rains the hardest to reveal the rainbow. That beautiful rainbow. Just keep precious oxygen at the ready._

It seemed like hours before sleep finally came over Hinata's body and swept him away to better days. With brighter smiles meant just for _him._ Not for enemies with emerald eyes that showed up in the best of the private, standing in the middle of the bland hospital room, wielding a silver dagger with a malicious grin and one hand on her little shoulder.

* * *

><p>The next day came with the sun's warm rays licking good morning onto his face. Breakfast consisted on bread crusts, apples, oranges, and a tall glass of milk. Hinata slumped his head down onto the moldy table and fingered the half-eaten apple. He was still in his pajamas and no desire the change into Seika's uniform. He had no desire to go to school when all he would see was blushes and secret smiles... meant for a bigger and better canine.<p>

But, if any thing, he should be looking for the golden opportunity. So, school, it seemed, was too important to skip.

It was upon pure coincidence that Hinata had been at his locker to hear someone furiously muttering about messy boys and stupid sports clubs. A voice that he would recognize anywhere. Hinata smiled as he spotted Misaki-chan hard at work, mopping up the dirt tracks left behind boys not as considerate to his precious Misaki-chan as they should be. Boys who didn't understand why he felt the way he did. Boys who just couldn't get it through their thick skulls that there was no girl like Misaki-chan.

And it was nice to hear her bell-like chuckle and heart-melting smile. This time, meant just for him. Like when they were kids. But as far as brilliant ideas go, her grin wasn't enough to stop the chorus of "Idiot!" as the water sprayed everywhere. Hinata panicked and and tried desperately to stop the water with his hands, but Misaki-chan just pushed him aside and found the knob in all the confusion, the water finally coming to a stop.

Hinata felt the blood rise to his face and he got a good look at Misaki-chan, a blush that deepened as he spotted her shirt. And everything was fine until _he _showed up and did what Hinata didn't think of, frozen to the spot with wide chocolate eyes. She cast one look over her shoulder and pulled Takumi's shirt tighter around her body. There seemed to be a moment when gravity didn't exist as if the rope holding Hinata to the ground had been cut. Or rather, a string being snipped by the Fates with cold, silver scizzors. Takumi looked back to glare at him and then turned to trail after Misaki-chan.

Silence. Then, almost out of no where, Takumi sent out a loud and hearty bark.

Time stopped for the second time in two days. And that's when it finally hit him. That opportunity, that golden opportunity, hung in the air. But there was no oxygen in Hinata's lungs, only shadows in his heart. And then gravity came back into effect and his body came crashing down.

Everything. Everything that had wormed its way into his heart and had burrowed there, everything precious and _good_ to him. Everything that he loved. Had been stolen away. And there was a point, standing there soaking wet, that Hinata just couldn't take the pain any longer. With no words to be summoned, doleful tears pooled at the corners of his eyes and trailed down his already wet cheeks, mingling with the droplets already there.

Hinata couldn't bring himself to talk. But he could muster enough oxygen to retort with a shaky bark. A response screaming that the challenge has been issued and he was ready to fight.

Neither Takumi or Misaki-chan looked back.

* * *

><p><em>Fate<em>. Hinata mused bitterly on his way to the cherry tree. _I thought that my coming here, this tree, Misaki-chan... had all been the chess pieces to fate in a game of love. Perhaps is it that... it was a __lost war waged? _And when it seemed that fate had been on his side, all things going for him, that Takumi, that blonde-haired devil, had snatched up the girl that Hinata loved even more than the feeling of satisfying an empty stomach. The girl that Hinata had promised everything to. His stomach clenched in a tight knot as he slowly climbed the tree's old and twisting branches. Heartache flooded his tiny little heart as he recalled what the boys in middle school said. A bitter sweet smile played on his lips and he couldn't help but crumble his good luck charm as a few tear involuntarily escaped his eyes.

Of course, he wouldn't give up. No, this only meant that he would have to try harder than before... if that was possible. This meant that he would have to spend all his energy into trying to make Misaki-chan realize that Hinata was the one. The one that's _always_ been there. And always meant true love, didn't it?


End file.
